Dazzling
by visionary dreams
Summary: And maybe, just maybe, you might have fallen for the blond a million and two years ago. NaruIno // Oneshot.


**disclaimer: **nope. i do not own naruto.

**-**

**&**

**-**

**Dazzling**  
_author; visionary dreams_

i think i like this... it's a bit different from what i usually write, and i think that's why i like it so much.  
it's naruino, and it's a bit angst-y.

it's also my first time attempting to write naruino, so any thoughts would be cherished and loved! ;D  
**review **people!

thanks for reading!

**-**

**&**

**-**

She turns around, her pale blond hair flowing in the wind like twirling leaves in the October evening, and gives you a dazzling, peaceful smile that secretly makes you weak in the knees, and makes you want to capture her beautiful, pink lips in your own dry ones.

She's smiling like there's no tomorrow, and you want to ask why it can't be you, and why she can't smile like that for you, but you don't, you just smile, and bear it; she'll never be yours anyway.

"I'm getting married; tomorrow, Naruto, tomorrow!" she says, grinning up at you with that special grin of hers - you can remember way back ago when she used to flick you in the forehead, and give you that shit-eating grin while exclaiming, "Shrimp! Catch me if you can!" -, her blue eyes are sparkling against the summer rays, her smile is so wide and beautiful that it makes your heart melt, and break into a million pieces at the same time.

"I know!" you exclaimed back, giving her a foxy grin of you own - even if it's so fake that it makes you want to run away, and never look back - "you've told me a million times!"

And you're happy, you think, she's happy, isn't she? Look at the smile-- who wouldn't be happy. Even though you wish so badly it was you standing up there tomorrow, telling her how much you love her, and how you'll do anything just to see her smile the way she is right now.

Her eyes are sparkling again, and she's giving you a real, sincere smile - a smile that's only meant for _him_.

"I never would have thought this would happen!" she exclaimed, grinning, "I mean, me and Shikamaru! Who'd think?"

Your throat is suddenly dry, and your head is spinning with a million questions, and so many words left unsaid, and so many pieces and puzzles left unsolved.

Everyone, you think bitterly, everyone thought you would end up with Shikamaru, Ino.

No one would have ever guessed it would be you though falling for one Yamanaka Ino. No one would have thought it would be you melting at her smile or that it would be your heart that's beating so fast it _hurts_ the moment as she walks through the door, and no one would have thought that you maybe, just maybe, might have fallen for the blond a million and two years ago.

You don't know exactly when or how it happen, you just remember one spring day she was spinning in a field of flowers with her head tilt back, and a musical laughter was escaping her dry lips at something you had said was when you fell for the other blonde.

You were in denial for so many days - days you wish you could take back now, and tell her much she really means to you, but you're too much of a coward, and it's all over now; she's marrying Shikamaru. And she's so happy; you can't help but think how beautiful she'll look tomorrow all dress in white, her eyes shining, and her smile will be breathtaking.

And she'll be happy; that's all that you really wanted from the start.

_Her happiness_.

"I can't wait!" she finally says when she realizes' you aren't responding, and you can't help but feel stupid at everything that wasn't said or done, "He's not perfect, you know?" she's looking up at you with those blue eyes - tears just barely hanging on.

"But I love him," she finishes, her smile small and quiet, while you give her a smile of your own yet on the inside your heart is breaking and breaking, and you feel it might never be whole again.

"I know," you whisper, feeling so cowardly and gutless-- where's the boy that rushes into action? Where's he at? But this is Ino, and she'll always know a side of you that no one else will ever began to imagine.

"You'll be there, right?" she's nudging you playfully, and you roll your eyes, swallowing down that stubborn knot in the back of your throat, your eyes are slightly stinging, and your heart is hurting and breaking, and you want nothing more to run away far, far from here.

"Of course." you're finding your voice, and you're surprise, but once she grins, and runs up ahead with her hair flowing in the wind, and her childish laughter filling your ears, and that peaceful, loving grin you know that will forever be plastered on her face that's it worth it.

Completely, and utterly worth it. Because you're Naruto, and she's Ino, and that was never meant to be.


End file.
